


fall apart

by caesar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Manga Spoilers, Sex, Smut, Spoilers for manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Levi keeps a promise to Historia.





	fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS FOR MANGA**  
>  (kind of)
> 
> you've been warned.
> 
> \--
> 
> a friend and i were talking about the idea of levi being the father to historia's baby (shout out to you nicole), and how we think their first time having sex would be. she thinks there would be fluff and angst because why wouldn't there be? naturally, i wanted her idea to come to life because i love this pairing.
> 
> so this is mainly an excuse to write smut with feelings. enjoy!

“Come here.”

 

Levi’s voice is low, commanding. He’s so accustomed to barking out gruff orders to the young Queen before him when she was a Scout that this doesn’t change. Not even now, when he’s in her bedroom at the farm, staring her down in her nightgown. Her hair, having been braided earlier, is now flowing in soft waves over her shoulders. When she’s within arm’s reach, he pushes back her hair, noticing the freckles that litter her fair skin.

 

Historia looks up at him with wide, expecting eyes. He swallows his anxiety—well, he tries to—and he gently takes a hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

 

His heart hammers in his chest as he leans down. She raises herself on her toes to meet him partway.

 

Their kiss is the beginning of a slow-burning fire.

 

Historia is timid at first, hiding her eagerness as she grips the front of his shirt. The material is soft, but nothing feels as soft as her skin under his callused hands. Levi slides his tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the traces of mint from their tea after dinner. She sighs, her fists tightening their hold on his shirt as she pulls him toward her. He welcomes the pull, something deep within him starting to stir at the feeling of being wanted, even _needed_. He feels greedy as he gently moves the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders; she shrugs them over her arms, and the gown pools on the floor around her feet.

 

He breaks the kiss to look at her, and he’s breathless as he takes in the sight of her.

 

He recalls her request of him as his eyes trace her figure, appreciating the curve of her hips.

 

_“Levi, I want you to father my child.”_

 

His hands absently grip her shoulders a little too tight. He remembers the word he said in response that sealed his promise.

 

_"Okay."_

 

He slides his hands down her arms, moving to her sides, and finally lingering on her thighs. She takes the hint as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to pick her up and carry her over to her bed. Her back doesn’t meet the sheets, but her knees do as he sits on the mattress, holding her so she straddles his lap. Her cascading hair tickles her back as she gives him access to her neck, slowly kissing and licking the freckles he finds.

 

Levi isn’t sure if he can follow through on his promise to her.

 

He distracts himself by nipping at the thin skin of her neck, working back up to her lips. She eagerly meets him, almost sloppily, reclaiming his lips with hers. She bites his lip, making him squeeze her thighs in turn.

 

Life as the Queen has made Historia’s figure a little fuller, and he admires how soft it’s made her. Her muscles are still present, but she doesn’t look like she’s living off of military rations anymore. Time has also been kind the last few, maturity showing in her womanly body. They briefly break apart as she takes off his shirt, exposing his torso to her; he wishes he could hide the scars scattered along his pale skin, telling stories of his age and previous life Underground. Historia returns to kissing him a little too hard, bruising her own lips. Passion is aflame inside her, spurring her on to run her hands across his chest and abdomen. When her hand brushes across an old and ugly scar on his chest near his wildly racing heart, he breaks away. He rests his forehead to hers as he takes a deep breath.

 

“Listen, I don’t know if I can do this for you,” Levi murmurs.

 

Historia cradles his face in her hands. “I didn’t choose you just for your bloodline,” she says softly. “I chose you because you care. You care _so_ _much_ about everyone.” With a touch light as a feather, she takes a hold of his hands, lifting them to her face. She kisses his knuckles, not giving a lingering glance to the scars that tell of his brutality. “You’ve saved so many people with these hands.”

 

He scoffs. “I’ve _killed_ with these hands, Historia.”

 

“You did it for the good of humanity. Not because you wanted to,” she argues. The way her eyes burn even in the dim lighting in her room only pulls Levi in further, like a moth to a flame that is his Queen. “You underestimate your character, Levi. You’re so strong, and brave, and you have a good heart. I...” she kisses his last knuckle, and he turns her hands over. Her calluses from being a Scout are mostly gone, and her palms are soft. “I don’t think I would have chosen anyone else. I know that if I don’t make it, at least you’ll be there for care for it.”

 

Her words ring in his ears, and he stares at her dumbly as she speaks. He wants to ask her how he could take care of something so fragile, how she could think he’s capable _at all_. He wants to tell her that he doesn’t even know if he’s going to make it back from Marley—or shit, if he’ll even make it to the damn place—but she takes his face in her gentle hands and kisses him deeply. The words die on his tongue as it meets hers, and he resolves himself to keep his promise. “Okay.”

 

Levi can feel the small smile against his lips, parting his own as he moves his hands to her middle. He snakes his arms around her, pulling her so he can feel her skin on his, burning with newfound desire. Her fingers thread through his hair, marveling at how soft it is—who would have guessed Captain Levi had the softest hair she’s ever known?—and she rolls her hips without thinking. The friction makes him groan, bucking up to feel her more. Encouraged, he tightens his hold as he flips them around, placing her on the bed. Her hair spreads around her, and the way she’s looking at him begins to unravel him. Her fingers trace the defined muscles of his torso, lazily making her way lower and lower. His breathing hitches, the touch tickling him, and he feels like his heart will beat right out of his chest.

 

When she reaches his pants, she runs her fingertips along the defined v of his waist before she begins to undo his pants. His breathing is ragged with only her touch, leaving ghost sensations in her wake.

 

“Historia...” Levi’s voice is hoarse, his mouth dry as she meets his gaze. He feels intimidated by her, the pressure of her choice weighing heavy on him. And then he’s hit with another thought: does she feel something for him? Did this affect her choice? Does _he_ feel for _her_?

 

Able to see the war of his thoughts, she pushes his pants down enough to free his member from the fabric, taking hold of him. He feels heavy in her small hands, but she’s so _warm_ and he moans at the contact. She kisses him, stealing the sound for herself. “Relax, Levi,” she tells him in between kisses. He just hums in response, distracted by her stroking. She kisses her way to his jaw, enjoying the scratch of his stubble. She scoots further up the bed so he can join her, and her movements stutter when his hands begin to explore her body, massaging her breasts and inching lower. When he groans again, she grins.

 

Levi glares; it’s a half-hearted attempt, really, because he’s so taken with how Historia looks. The flush on her cheeks is lovely, and the way she responds to him makes him want her more. “You’re like a goddess. Fuck,” he murmurs, his pupils blown, “ _look_ at you.”

 

Historia makes a face and pauses her movements. “Everyone calls me that. I don’t understand.”

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” With his cock in her hand, he‘s as profane as ever. “You’re fucking _divine_. Laid out for me so prettily.”

 

She’s normally used to his vulgarity, but her beating heart hammers anyway, butterflies exploding in her stomach. Her thumb brushes over the head of his length, and he moves his fingers along her center in turn. She’s wet, so he slides a digit inside her easily, making her gasp.

 

For her, it’s been years. Ymir was her first, her last, and only.

 

The way he moves his hand brings her pleasure she’s forgotten, making her breathing uneven. She’s suddenly very aware of herself laid out underneath her former captain. She lets go of him and just runs her hands across his chest, settling on his biceps, feeling the power underneath her fingers held within such lean muscle. He adds another finger, his middle finger this time, and he savors the way she arches her back and grips his arms tightly. His wrist aches with the effort—he’s definitely out of practice—but he keeps going, eager to please her. When he moves his hand, she parts her lips in a quiet moan, and if he didn’t have a promise to keep he would think about what she would look like with him in her mouth.

 

Another night, perhaps.

 

He removes his hand and lines himself up with her entrance, the head of his cock rubbing along her folds. He bites his lip when she wiggles to try and meet him halfway, and he’s secretly thankful that she can’t see his trembling hands.

 

For him, it’s been years. He can’t remember the last person he fucked, except that it was rushed and messy.

 

Levi pushes slowly into her, hushing her lewd sounds with his kiss. It takes a lot of self-control because he just wants to fuck her senseless, but he keeps still, letting her adjust. Historia confided in him that she’s never been with a man and he’s not eager for this to leave a bad imprint on her memory of him. Her fingertips dance across his back, her well-kept nails leaving small scratches with each movement. He lowers himself onto her so that their skin is touching again, and he notices how soft her breasts are against him. When she rolls her hips, letting him know silently that she’s ready, he forgets everything else as he thrusts. She’s tight around him, and he pulls away from her kiss just enough to look at her.

 

“Historia,” his voice is barely audible. “Fuck.” _She’s perfect_.

 

Her moans are punctuated with each thrust and breathy, and her eyes are cloudy with lust as she looks at him. He knows his composure is nonexistent, his emotions written clearly all over him. _Desire. Yearning. Heartache. Excitement._ He tries to forget the reason he’s doing this and he focuses on just fucking her, wishing to hear more sensual noises from her. When she unintentionally digs her nails into his back when he thrusts a little harder than before, he stutters his movements.

 

“Careful,” he grunts. “Unless you want my whole Squad to know what I’m doing.” The marks left behind will surely be visible in training or in communal showers.

 

Historia doesn’t care, moaning louder when he puts more force behind his next thrust, making her head loll back. “Let them see. Right now, you’re mine.”

 

Unraveled, he kisses her again, sloppily this time as he tries to keep pace.

 

He doesn’t, his speed increasing as he feels himself near the precipice. She holds him closer when he climaxes, pulsing within her as he finishes. Their breaths mingle, forehead to forehead as they catch their breath. His heart is pounding from effort of their act as well as anxiety as to what may come next.

 

She kisses him first, tenderly this time. He’s still inside of her, and she sighs contently when she moves slightly. He exhales shakily, trying to collect his scattered thoughts.

 

“Stay with me tonight,” Historia whispers.

 

Levi nods, unwilling to trust his voice. He wishes he could stay in this moment, but he settles for the time he has until the sun rises, beckoning him onward in his duty.

 

The next day he resolves to return from his next mission, if not for himself, then for his promise to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> much love


End file.
